Vorlage:Item data
}| }} Diese Vorlage enthält verschiedene Daten über }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}} mit verschiedenen Parametern, welche variabel sind. Es gehört zu anderen Vorlagen, welche mit "Data" anfangen in die Kategorie:Data Templates/Items. Parameter }}| }}}||article name; needs to be specified only if it differs from }; in applications, use }}}} to link to the article (as has been done at the top of this page) |- |disp_name|| }| }}}||Gegenstandsname (muss angegeben werden!) |- |variante|| }| }}}||variante des Gegenstandes (z.B: Kristallnarbe); Manche Gegenstände sind spezielle verändert für bestimmte Karten! |- |maps|| }| }}}||Auf welchen Karten ist der Gegenstand verfügbar; Standard-Wert: Allgemein ; KdB = Kluft der Beschwörer, GW = Gewundener Wald, Kn = Kristallnarbe, HS = Heulende Schlucht |- |caption|| }| }}}||Unterschrift für den Gegenstand; kann leer gelassen werden |- |image|| }| }}}||Bilddatei des Gegenstandes; Sollte immer folgendermaßen lauten: Name_item.png |- |tier|| }| }}}||Welches Tier ist der Gegenstand (Legendär, mytisch, etc.) |- |effects|| }| }}}||Hier alle Effekte auslisten. |- |pass|| }| }}}||Passive; Sind mehrere Vorhanden, dann durch trennen! |- |act|| }| }}}||Aktive; Sind mehrere Vorhanden, dann durch trennen! |- |aura|| }| }}}||Aura |- |buy|| }| }}}||Kaufpreis |- |comb|| }| }}}||Kombinationskosten (der wert hinter dem kaufpreis!) |- |sell|| }| }}}||Verkaufspreis |- |menu1a|| }| }}}||Oberpunkt des Menüs: Nur folgendes eintragen: Abwehr, Angriff, Magie, Verschiedenes |- |menu1b|| }| }}}||Unterpunkt des Menüs, z.B. Rüstung oder Lebensregeneration |- |menu2a|| }| }}}||Oberpunkt des Menüs: Nur folgendes eintragen: Abwehr, Angriff, Magie, Verschiedenes |- |menu2b|| }| }}}||Unterpunkt des Menüs, z.B. Rüstung oder Lebensregeneration |- |menu3a|| }| }}}||Oberpunkt des Menüs: Nur folgendes eintragen: Abwehr, Angriff, Magie, Verschiedenes |- |menu3b|| }| }}}||Unterpunkt des Menüs, z.B. Rüstung oder Lebensregeneration |- |menu4a|| }| }}}||Oberpunkt des Menüs: Nur folgendes eintragen: Abwehr, Angriff, Magie, Verschiedenes |- |menu4b|| }| }}}||Unterpunkt des Menüs, z.B. Rüstung oder Lebensregeneration |- |menu5a|| }| }}}||Oberpunkt des Menüs: Nur folgendes eintragen: Abwehr, Angriff, Magie, Verschiedenes |- |menu5b|| }| }}}||Unterpunkt des Menüs, z.B. Rüstung oder Lebensregeneration |- |consume|| }| }}}||Nur für Konsumierbare Gegenstände!!!; Hier den Verbauch eintragen |- |life|| }| }}}||Leben |- |mres|| }| }}}||Magieresistenz |- |arm|| }| }}}||Rüstung |- |atk|| }| }}}||Angriffsschaden |- |as|| }| }}}||Angriffstempo |- |ms|| }| }}}||Lauftempo |- |mana|| }| }}}||Mana |- |mreg|| }| }}}||Manaregeneration |- |lreg|| }| }}}||Lebensregeneration |- |crit|| }| }}}||Kritische Trefferchance |- |abil|| }| }}}||Fähigkeitsstärke |- |cd|| }| }}}||Abklingzeitverringerung |- |vamp|| }| }}}||Lebensraub |} Retrieval of data items }|pst2|as_base}}, using parameter selection template Template:Pst2, gives the parameter as_base, etc. For retrieval of more data items it is more efficient to prepare a template for that, to be used as follows: }|template name|..|..|..|..}} so that this data template needs to be called only once.2 The default template is Template:Show data, producing this page. The four parameters are optional, they are passed on to the prepared template as parameters 2-5. A parameter being undefined or empty typically means the same, see below. gives the empty string and the text " }", respectively. Therefore an application checking the parameter has to check both. Checking whether a result is equal to e.g. the text " }" cannot be done directly with #ifeq in a template which itself has also a parameter with that name, because if that is defined, there would be a comparison with the value instead of the text itself. Instead, it can be checked whether the first character of the result is "{", e.g.: }|pst2|popinc}}}}|{|..|..}}. Creating new data templates Template:Data/preload can be used to create new data templates. The wikitext can be copied to the new data template. For parameters which are not applicable, the parameter definition can be deleted. For parameters to be filled in later the parameter definition (specifying the empty string as value) can be left in the wikitext to be filled in later. Do not forget parameter 1. Efficiency In this template system each template contains various properties of a single entity, as opposed to the other common system, where a template contains one property (e.g. population or area) of many entities. Although that other system can be convenient if updates of a property for all these entities become available together, in the case of large-scale use of data on one page that other system can be problematic due to its inefficiency. This is because of the following: *There are often more entities than properties, and page counts (or in the case of #switch, average page counts) are proportional to the number of data items in the data template (if they are stored in a linear way, not in a tree, and not stored as unnamed parameters). *In the case of large-scale use of data on one page there are usually one or more tables, where an entity forms a row and a property a column, because there are often more entities than properties, and because this way the sorting feature allows sorting entities based on a property. In this template system this allows producing a row with only one call of the data template, making the count not grow faster than proportional to the average number of data items stored per data template, times the number of entities in the table. The include part of the data template of an entity does not contain a long list of its sub-entities or their properties, because that would make this method inefficient too. }Category:Data retrieval templates Until here the documentation is automatically generated by Template:Show data. Thanks to the english wiki for the templates.